Le corbeau
by maestro jedi
Summary: Mysterion se enfrentara a su caso mas difícil hasta el momento.
1. Chapter 1

La vista desde la torre de agua era magnifica, a un que solitaria, podía ver casi toda la ciudad durmiendo bajo su mirada protectora, y a un así su mirada bajaba intranquilamente de un lado a otro.

Una leve señal llego a su radio de frecuencia policiaca, dándole a entender que era el momento de saltar a la acción, para investigar otro posible acto criminal.

South Park había crecido con los años, no era una ciudad altamente conocida, pero regionalmente estaba en ebullición y crecimiento tan dinámicamente, que bastante gente se había mudado de los pueblos cercanos y había ayudado a hacer aún más activa la vida citadina de la citada urbe.

Pero con el crecimiento había llegado la inseguridad y para Mysterion había llegado la hora de la consagración como un justiciero anónimo.

Algunos minutos después, era evidente un patrón, pero de que, era la cuestión que le venía rebanando el cerebro, era el octavo depósito de cerveza que habían atracado en los últimos dos meses, a un que el atraco era irregular, simplemente se habían llevado billetes de veinte dólares, así de simple y misterioso, simplemente los billetes de veinte dólares faltaban de la caja registradora, lo que daba un total de ochocientos cuarenta dólares sustraídos, que comparado con la cantidad que quedaba, era un absurdo dado que el resto rondaba los tres mil seiscientos dólares.

El caso había sido catalogado como delicado y la prensa había apodado al ladrón como el veinte veinte; en referencia a su firma particular.

Sería una noche bastante larga, en especial porque su radio frecuencia volvía alarmar.


	2. Chapter 2

Esto se estaba poniendo demasiado serio, tenía que actuar de inmediato, hace exactamente siete horas había visto, como un anciano casi moría en sus brazos, esperando a que llegaran los servicios de emergencia.

No era exactamente su forma de actuar, pero un inocente había estado en peligro, y hasta ese momento la única pista que tenía era ese broche cubierto de aluminio, dudaba que el fuera el responsable, pero en el pasado había visto un lado demasiado oscuro, en el como para no valorar un poco más detalladamente la hipótesis.

Espero a que estuviera solo, y actuó, quizás el cuarto de la limpieza no era el mejor lugar, dado lo reducido del espacio y que parecía más un encuentro intimo que un interrogatorio.

\- -Lo es todo – gruño Kenny mirando directamente a los ojos al chico Scoth.

Butters abrió los ojos como dos platos – tú lo sabes – se sonrojo levemente, pero instintivamente hizo un movimiento que lo liberaba de ese agarre tan incómodo.

\- - No estoy para tus juegos, un inocente casi muere – reclamo el chico con una voz demasiado ronca – No tengo otra opción que entregarte a las autoridades -

Una bomba de humo y un rubio corriendo por los pasillos, fue lo último que vio- carajo – grito saliendo detrás del chico.

Butters se recargo detrás del estacionamiento del centro comercial, había corrido durante casi tres horas, pero estaba seguro que había logrado perder a Kenny en JCPenney, entre ese mar de gente.

A un que el shuriken que se estrelló a escasos dos centímetros de su rostro, le decían lo contrario.

\- - Basta de Juegos Caos – replico Mysterion desde arriba de una camioneta, obteniendo de una respuesta un ataque directo que ocasiono que ambos cayeran del otro lado de la misma.

Se sujetó el brazo, ese mal nacido le había clavado uno de sus shuriken en su brazo – Déjate de juegos Butters, esto es serio, con un carajo –

\- -No sé de qué mierda hablas – replico el chico apuntándole con un palo de escoba afilado – así que tu déjate de juegos –

\- - Con que no sabes de que hablo – replico Kenny sacando el broche de su sudadera y arrogándolo contra el piso – por tu cara de imbécil creo que lo reconoces – replico el héroe, mirando con arrogancia al villano frente a él.

\- -Eso es imposible – susurro caos, mirando nerviosamente hacia ambos lados de la calle, antes de escapar entre las sombras.


	3. Chapter 3

Con el tiempo, la guardia del profesor Caos, fue profesionalizando, con lo último de sistemas de comunicación y espionaje, al alcance económico del adolecente.

— Toma — gruño el chico Scoth, mientras se sentaba delante de su incomodo invitado.

El Enmascarado, dejo el Té inmediatamente sobre la mesa, y escupió al suelo, dejando en evidencia el ambiente incomodo de la habitación.

— Puedes dejar de escupir por favor— gruño el villano, incómodamente, haciendo que el súper héroe volviera a escupir al piso.

Un golpe lo tiro de su silla, mientras sentía su mejilla arder ante el ataque recibido — por una última vez, Kenny, yo no puse las bombas — replico cabreado — eso es demasiado estúpido incluso, para que llegue si quiera a imaginar cometer algo así— se recargo en un taburete y miro al héroe en el piso, con ojos de indolencia.

El golpe llego por donde menos lo esperaba, incluso viniendo de McCormick, eso era bajo incluso para él.

— Mira estúpido — gruño — una persona casi muere, y tu eres el único sospechoso viable en este momento, tengo tu broche que más pruebas quieres — apretó a un mas el brazo lastimado del rubio, haciéndole gemir ante el dolor.

A un que la Navaja que se clavo levemente en su pierna, lo dejaba en desventaja, aun que se podría llegar a declarar un empate técnico quizás.

— Ese broche, no significa nada — gruño Caos— además esa noche tuve una cita de acuerdo —

Y esa respuesta abría una lata de gusanos a una más confusa, que los hechos anteriores.


End file.
